During manufacture of certain devices, for example, an organic electronic device, it may be necessary to apply a layer, or layers, of liquid organic compositions to the device within a predetermined area. One solution is to use some means of containment to prevent a liquid from leaving the predetermined area. Containment structures, often referred to as wells, are often used for this purpose, but prior containment structures were subject to certain disadvantages, such as creeping or other surface phenomena. For example, in conventional applications where no surface treatment is used, the organic composition typically wets the surface of the containment structure, causing the final thickness of the layer to be undesirably non-uniform. Contrariwise, in conventional applications where the containment structure is rendered non-wetting, if the liquid de-wets from the containment structure while the liquid viscosity is low, the final thickness of the layer is also undesirably non-uniform.
Thus, what is needed are improved containment structures.